New Year's Celebration: The Party
by yellowstar
Summary: Sequel to New Year's Celebration. Spend New Year's Eve with Syd and Sky and all their friends. Sorry it's been so long, please read!
1. 7pm

Chapter 1: 7 PM

"About time you two showed up." Sky scolded his former leader as Jack and Ally finally arrived, just before 7:30pm. Z and Sydney rushed in from the kitchen when the doorbell rang and the sound of familiar voices filled the foyer.

"Good to see you too." Jack replied smartly as a blur of pink engulfed him in a big hug. "Syd!" he exclaimed, happy to see the girl he dubbed his little sister and now shared a birthday with. Despite the fact that they didn't live too far away from each other, their lives were busy enough that they didn't see each other nearly enough.

'Although after living together at SPD for two years, it took some getting used to not living with each other anymore', he mused. The five of them hadn't become close friends as quickly as most ranger teams, but Jack thought there were no other rangers he would have rather served with. They each had their own talents and abilities that made the team better.

Even Sky, who had no intention of ever becoming friends with his teammates, had ceased fighting the inevitable a long time ago. When they were sent for SWAT training was the first time he realized that they were a team and needed to work as a team. Now he couldn't imagine his life without them. Especially Syd, he thought with a smile taking a moment to look at his wife. At first glance it was easy to get distracted by her beauty and not see the gentle, kind, and thoughtful woman that she was underneath.

It had been a year ago that they had become husband and wife. And to celebrate their anniversary she wanted all their friends, old and new to be there with them. Because it made her happy, he agreed and was looking forward to seeing their friends again as well.

"Who would have thought that you would have been the first to get married?" Jack teased as Sky gave him and Bridge the tour of the house.

"Speaking of which, when are you and Ally getting married?" Sky responded, grinning at the discomfort of the former red ranger. Out of all three SPD couples, Jack and Ally had been together the longest.

"You need to get out more my friend; you're starting to sound like Syd." Jack retorted just as the doorbell rang, saving him from answering Sky's question.

"Dana, Carter, Good to see you again." Sydney greeted warmly as she embraced the former light speed rangers.

"Thanks for having the party." Dana replied as they come into the foyer. "Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen everybody." Carter agreed with his wife.

"Carter." Sky said as he came down the stairs to meet his guests. He quickly introduced the Grayson's to the rest of the SPD team plus Ally. Carter followed the three men into the game room while the girls sat to enjoy a drink.

It didn't take long for the Tate house to fill with rangers. It seemed like every time Sydney sat down the doorbell would ring, so she decided against sitting until everyone had arrived.

Syd was the perfect host; Z decided watching her best friend greet everyone as they arrived. Even if she had just met some of the newer rangers, she was able to become quick friends with each one as she welcomed them into her house.

"I see Kim and Tommy aren't here yet." Jason joked to his former teammates and the Zeo rangers. Their teams were some of the few that still lived in close proximity to each other. The original red ranger and Kat lived down the street from Tommy and Kim while Adam and Tanya Park lived a few streets over. Billy had inherited his dad's house and shared it with Rocky, an unlikely pair of roommates but they surprisingly got along just fine. And Aisha and Zach, the only two single members of the first ranger teams still lived in Angel Grove.

"Give them a break, with four kids and Tommy, Kim doesn't have a chance." Aisha remarked with a laugh.

She was a bit in awe when the original power rangers team entered her threshold. Not one to be left speechless for long, Syd quickly greeted them and escorted them into the house where the group separated into conversations by their former colors. Syd and Kim had a great deal in common she came to find out. Both were underestimated by their size and their color, but all their teammates would say that they were the glue that kept their teams together.

"Not to mention, we got the big bad leaders to fall in love with us." Kim declared with a fun smirk. Sydney raised her glass to her new found friend.

"So Jack, when are you going to marry that girl?" teased Sydney as she sidled up to her former teammate in the unoccupied kitchen. She had gone to retrieve some more chips, but when she saw Jack she took her chance to catch up with her 'brother'.

"You're not the first one to ask me that tonight." Jack replied lightly, wrapping his arms around the petite girl. "Hey if Sky could get through the proposal and a wedding so can you." She encouraged him. "So what are you waiting for?" She questioned more seriously this time. If had been anyone else, he would have shrugged it off with a joke but instead he found himself answering, "I want to make sure I'm ready. Save up some money and get a house."

She understood his need for security, having spent most of his teenage years living on the streets. "That doesn't matter to Ally. She loves you." She spoke softly but firmly.

"Anyway, let me know when you do decide to get married. I can help Ally plan!" chirped Syd happily, changing the mood of their conversation. "You'll be the first to know." Jack promised with a smile.

"Man, there's enough food to feed an army." Rocky DeSantos commented as he joined the group, his plate piled high with delicious appetizers.

"Or a Rocky." Billy chimed in with a glance at Rocky's plate. "Seriously, is there any food for the rest of us?" wondered Aisha shaking her head. "Some things never change." She concluded with a smile and headed for the food before Rocky devoured it all.

"Let's find a seat." Cole went to usher his wife to a comfortable spot but the former white wild force ranger protested. "I've been sitting all day Cole. I want to see everybody." She complained quietly as she looked around at the familiar faces, old and new.

"We'll stand for a little while," he conceded, "But after that everybody will have to come to see you." Cole compromised, worried about Alyssa and the baby.

"I love you." Alyssa said softly reaching up to kiss her considerate husband. "I love you too." Cole responded. "You too." He added, touching his wife's round belly.

"Cole, Alyssa." Danny called out as he and Max spotted them from across the room and quickly made their way over to the couple. "Hey guys." Alyssa said cheerfully, happy to see her old friends. Danny and Max spent most of their time traveling, but they had made it back for Cole and Alyssa's wedding a few years ago.

"You look different." Max said aloud before he realized what he was saying. Danny shot his friend a look of disbelief as he bent to hug the petite girl. "She looks pregnant." He corrected with a smile. "You look good Alyss." Danny finished as he moved to shake Cole's hand.

"And how's the father to be doing?" Danny Delgado asked the former red wild force ranger. Cole had always been over protective, but he seemed to be smothering Alyssa. But as was her nature, she patiently accepted it.

"Any day now." Cole admitted worried, gazing down at his wife lovingly.

"Where are they?" Vida demanded anxiously, ready to go back to Briarwood and find her sister and Nick if that's what she needed to do.

"Relax V; they just walked through the door." Chip explained, pointing out the couple in question. The pair wore matching smiles as they made their greetings to Sky and Syd and introduced themselves to many unknown rangers. They had heard of them of course, but to meet them in person was exciting.

"What took so long?" she muttered, relieved that they were here and that her sister appeared happy, but still worried because of what happened earlier at the Rockporium.

"You know Maddie doesn't like surprises V. Nick was acting strange and he didn't want to lie to her." Chip decided thoughtfully about his two friends. Nick was going to propose at the party, but seeing a shiny diamond on Madison's left hand told Chip that he already had. He pointed out that fact to Vida who was relieved.

"You think we should make them wait a little longer?" Ronny queried Mack as they sat in the jeep catching up on the last few months.

"No." Mack decided quickly. She looked surprised at his response. "But only because I want everyone to see how beautiful you are." He complimented her, causing her to blush.

"And that you're with me." He added, as he helped her out of the jeep. They had stopped back at the Hartford mansion for Mack to change his clothes, not minding the detour because they wanted their friends to squirm for setting them up.

"You cleaned up really well yourself." She teased truthfully, noting the deep red shirt and jacket he had chosen to go with his dark jeans.

"I'm really glad they did set us up." Mack admitted with a smile as they pair walked hand in hand up the walk to Sky and Syd's house. "Me too…" Ronny whispered with a grin.


	2. 8pm

**Chapter 2: 8 PM**

"Who are you looking for?" whispered an amused Andros into Ashley's ear. She jumped at his sudden return from the bar. "Only you." She said, turning around to her husband grinning.

"Good, because I think you have already talked to everyone here." He teased his social wife, handing her a glass of wine just as TJ and Cassie joined them after a few dances on the dance floor.

"Hey, there's Carlos." TJ pointed out as the former black astro ranger made his way into the crowded parlor.

"Took you long enough." Ashley teased her best friend as she hugged him. He shrugged off her complaint, knowing she was doing so to keep the surprise. "I had to pick up some friends on the way." He remarked casually, as Zhane and Karone surrounded Andros, giving him a rare surprise.

"I didn't know you guys were coming." The former red ranger declared happily, hugging his best friend and sister. "That's why it's a surprise." The silver ranger commented sarcastically, causing Andros to hit him on the shoulder.

"You both owe me $10." Karone boasted, holding out her hand to Carlos and Zhane. Ashley pretended to be offended, knowing that the bet had been whether or not she could keep a secret.

"You knew?" Andros asked surprised at his wife's new found ability. "Yep." Ashley nodded proudly. "And I didn't have to write it on the calendar either." She gently teased Andros, making Cassie and TJ laugh at that memory.

"Actually, Ashley was the one who arranged for us to come." Karone announced happily. Andros was pleased at the surprise and his reaction was to pull his wife close and give her a sweet kiss. Not a day went by that he wasn't thankful that Ashley was his wife. Her generous, kind spirit had drawn him to her all those years ago, and he was still amazed at how lucky he was.

"It's so not fair that you just had a baby three months ago." Cassie complained good naturedly, observing her best friend's slim shape. "Well chasing after three kids will keep you in good shape." Ashley reminded her matter of factly. "It's weird not having them here." She remarked softly, even as Andros wrapped his arms around her in silent support.

The six Astro rangers plus Karone quickly fell into easy conversation, their lives and homes separated by so many miles that made reunions like this so rare.

"Are the galaxy rangers here?" Karone wondered curiously, hoping to see her old teammates. Living on K0-35 kept them pretty isolated from their friends, and she was looking forward to catching up with the others. She knew that Mike and Maya were still living on Mironoi and that Kendrix and Leo, Kai and Damon were back on earth.

"Last time I saw them they were in the game room." Cassie announced to Karone's delight as she pulled Zhane along with her. The former silver ranger didn't even have the gall to complain.

She ran into them literally as she found herself in Leo's arms as they both had come through the door at the same time. "Karone." He spoke surprised to see his former teammate. Kendrix didn't hold back her excitement as she threw her arms around the girl who had taken her place on the Galaxy team until she had been freed with the defeat of Scorpius on Mironoi. The rest of the Galaxy team looked up at Kendrix's scream.

"We didn't think you were coming." Leo admitted as he led the pair to the rest of the Galaxy team who were gathered around Mike and Maya and the couch. "It was a surprise for Andros." Zhane informed them with a grin as they were greeted by the rest of the team.

"Not the only surprise though." The second pink galaxy ranger commented upon seeing her former roommate. The last time she had seen Maya had been at her and Mike's wedding two years ago and now she was expecting their first child. Both girls got a little misty eyed as the years apart melted away and the pair plus Kendrix started chatting away. The girls didn't even notice when the boys and Zhane disappeared.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Nick and Madison, who got engaged this afternoon." Vida Rocca shouted from the turntable, where she was giving the paid DJ a break. The large group sent congratulations their way as First Time by Life house played.

"_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide"_

_Looking at you, holding my breath,_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death,_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

Ordinarily Madison would have been embarrassed, but her happiness outshone her embarrassment tonight, as she let Nick lead her out onto the dance floor. She quickly lost herself in his arms as the people around them disappeared and all she saw was him.

"I'm glad you said yes." He whispered as he kept her close. "Did you think I wouldn't?" She teased curiously. His response was to draw his fiancée closer to him as they swayed gently to the music. "I wouldn't have blamed you, after all I made you wait all those months without a visit, or a phone call, or even a first date." Nick admitted, breathing in the soft scent of her citrus shampoo. He would never get sick of that smell, or the feel of her in his arms. "I've loved you from the moment I met you." Madison reassured him as she was bold enough to plant a passionate kiss on the only man she would ever love. She felt so lucky to be standing here with him tonight after all they had been through.

"I'll always love you no matter what." Nick promised as they glided across the floor. And she believed him. He had come back for her just like he had promised, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She hadn't dated much nor had she ever thought she would fall so quickly for anyone let alone the reluctant red ranger. She had been intrigued from the beginning; he seemed so mysterious yet fearless. But she wouldn't forget how he was there for her when Vida had turned into a vampire and she had been worried sick about her sister. Every time in battle he fought till the end despite the long odds.

_Feeling alive all over again,_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says_

_For the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong,_

_But I'm feeling right where I belong_

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love_

_To feel for the first time_

Nick remembered the first time he realized that she was taking a piece of his heart. Madison had been frozen in stone by Necrolai and he felt responsible. He had assumed that the quiet girl was all that she was, but as he found it she was so much more. Every day she proved to him how loyal, kind, and sincere she was. When he went to find visit his adoptive parents, she had understood and waited for him to come back.

When he returned to Briarwood, the first person he sought out was Madison. After she threw her arms around him in an unusual display of affection for her, he was relieved that she returned his feelings for him. He whisked her out of the Rockporium and onto his bike for their first date. That was only 5 months ago, and now they were engaged.

"Let's set a date." Her words surprised him and he stopped dancing to see if she was kidding. Her dark eyes shone with happiness and love and without reservation. "When?" he asked, testing to see if she was really ready for this discussion.

"Valentines Day." Madison Rocca, soon to be Russell, declared. "I don't want to wait." She offered as an explanation. "OK." He agreed easily, lifting her off her feet and spinning her happily.

"It's going to be so different when they get married." Vida admitted openly to Xander after Chip left to mingle with other teams.

"You'll always be her sister V."The former green mystic ranger reminded her gently. "Don't worry about Madison; let's have a good time alright?" He asked his girlfriend as he pulled her onto the dance floor where he knew she would forget about the day's events. "They're lucky to have found each other."

"As are we." Vida agreed laughing as Xander chased her somber thoughts away.


	3. 9pm

**Chapter 3: 9PM**

"Day!" shouted an excited Kelsey Winslow Slater as she made her way through the crowd. Not an easy maneuver with a baby attached to her hip. Even though the girls had just seen each other last week, they always found something to chat about. In fact, Dana was going to ask Kelsey what she and Ryan had been talking about for the past hour. And then she was going to give Ryan some grief for not stopping to say hello to her first. All kidding aside though, she was hoping the two of them would finally get together.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Will Aston remarked as Ronny and Mack walked in, arm in arm no less. Ronny just smiled as she greeted her friends and former teammates.

"Thanks." Mack whispered to Rose knowing she had been the mastermind behind this whole plan. "Hey, we just wanted to see you happy." She replied softly. Tyzonn nodded his agreement behind his girlfriend.

"Hey isn't that Ronny Robinson?" declared an excited Dustin as the Ninja Storm team walked among the various groups of rangers. "She's like the best race car driver ever." He continued on in amazement as he rushed over to meet here, the rest of the team following much to Ronny's embarrassment and her friends' amusement.

"Ronny Robinson, number 17, won 86 races, favorite food pasta, favorite band Maroon 5, former yellow operation overdrive ranger… "Dustin rambled before losing his breath.

"Yes." She replied simply and slightly taken aback by his eagerness and his knowledge of her life. "I apologize for Dustin; he's just excited to meet you." Tori explained his strange behavior. "We all are actually." Ronny shrugged it off as she met others who had the same love of adrenaline as she did.

"You're the Ninja storm team aren't you?" Rose guessed with a laugh at their exuberance. Shane nodded as he introduced himself and Cam.

"Maybe you could take me for a drive sometime." Dustin flirted shamelessly with Ronny as she instinctively moved closer to her date, hoping that he would get a clue. "I'm on vacation." She explained with a polite smile.

"Come on guys, let's keep moving." Tori suggested, noticing the not so subtle glare Dustin was getting from the leader of the overdrive team. She sighed in exasperation as she found herself babysitting her teammates once again. "Nice to meet you guys." She said quickly, moving her friends along and away from an annoyed Mack.

She strongly suggested they stay in the game room until they were capable of enjoying the party without making asses out of themselves. "This time they're on their own." Tori muttered, vowing to have a good time, and making her way to the bar.

When another drink suddenly appeared without her ordering it, Tori looked up for the reason. Not that she particularly cared what the reason was, she wasn't about to turn down another margarita. At the end of the bar sat a guy, who looked to be in his 20's sitting alone. Curious she approached him, sensing in him the same loneliness that she felt. "Thanks." She offered with a smile as an icebreaker.

"Where's the rest of your team?" He asked curiously, wondering how she could be alone at a reunion like this. "Where's yours?" She retorted back smugly.

"Hey Ronny, can I have your autograph too?" Will teased, taking off before Ronny could catch him for his remark.

'I wish I had my super speed.' Ronny grumbled, picking up her dress and trying to catch Will in her high heels. "If I weren't in a dress…" She yelled out to the black ranger who was across the room by this time.

"Blake couldn't make it, some competition in Colorado or something." Hunter said, gauging her face for a reaction to her ex-boyfriend's name. Even though Blake was his brother, he couldn't understand for the life of him how he had let Tori go. She was one of those girls you looked for all your life and possibly never found. But Blake had found her when the Bradley brothers became members of Ninja storm and the two quickly became involved. But just as quickly as the brothers had come so did Blake leave as soon as a sponsorship became available and his obligations to Ninja Storm were over.

Hunter had always had a thing for the beautiful blonde, and unlike Blake he wasn't going to let a chance to be with her pass him by.

If she were truthful, she was glad Blake wasn't here. They had broken up on bad terms, and though she wasn't in love with him anymore, she wasn't ready to pretend to be civil either. "I left them in the game room until they could behave themselves." Tori admitted with a grin.

"Some things never change." Hunter remarked with a laugh.

"They could be there all night." She agreed, very glad that she had Hunter to keep her company. The night was beginning to look up.

She spent the next few minutes fruitlessly chasing the former spy and found herself outside on the veranda with a chilly breeze coming up off of the ocean. She closed her eyes and imagined herself living back in California. She missed her home, the ocean, Him. She hadn't needed much convincing to come back, the thought of seeing him again cheered her considerably during the hard training she endured to keep her top spot on the racing circuit. Though she was only 21 years old, she never considered racing something she would do forever. The problem was she didn't know what else to do either. But the prospect of going back to North Carolina and the continual loneliness was losing its interest.

She had been quick to leave after they had rescued the Corona Aurora. Ronny hadn't been able to face her feelings for Mack after he had lain lifelessly during their last battle. Though he had been given human form again, the thought of losing him scared her to no end. She had never felt that way about anyone before him and despite her best efforts of the last year she hadn't found anyone she cared about half as much.

He had searched for her after Will had come back without being caught by Ronny. "I missed you." He said simply, catching up to the stunningly beautiful girl he had fallen for without knowing it many months before.

Even though he and Rose were more alike, he had been attracted to Ronny from the first time he met her. He had never met someone so full of life and energy. She challenged him daily and he found her presence contagious. He found himself reading less and doing things with her more. She had taught him how to drive her racecar, took him rock climbing, and they learned how to kayak together. He missed those times, the few moments that were not intruded on by Moltor or Flurious. Most of all he had missed her when she left. He hadn't expected her to stay close by like the others, nor did he know he would miss her when she didn't.

"Me too." She whispered softly, tearing her gaze away from the beautiful scenery to look at the man standing next to her. Her next statement shocked him. "I don't think I'm going to go back." His heart leapt at her admission, but he remained silent as she continued.

"Tonight, I look around and I see the love they all have for each other. How could I just walk away from the opportunity to find that with you?" Ronny declared as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Ronny," he whispered speechless at her confession. He covered her hand with his own and gently pulled her into him.

"God," he sighed. "Do you know how long I wished for a moment like this? To tell you how I feel and just to hold you?" He wrapped the blonde beauty in his arms, enjoying the quiet moment between the two of them.

"Is Ethan coming?" Dr. O, as he was known to the Dino Rangers, asked his former students and teammates.

"Last time we talked he was in Japan at a comic's convention." Connor commented as the foursome approached the bar before looking for old friends. "For such a computer guy, he's terrible at staying in touch." Kim noted with a wry grin.

"4 beers." Tommy ordered from the bar tended, intending to give a quick toast with his wife and the McKnight's. "Just water is fine please." Kira pleaded, refusing the alcoholic beverage. Connor, already knowing her secret, couldn't help but tease his wife.

"What's wrong honey? Are you feeling alright?" He asked overly concerned, the smirk on his face giving away his true feelings even as he checked her forehead for a fever.

Kim smiled at the pair, remembering when she and Tommy had been pregnant with their first child. Discretely she moved her oblivious husband into the crowded room and looked for their best friends. "Congratulations." She whispered with a grin, leaving the two alone.

"You knew." She hissed in disbelief. She couldn't believe he knew. Connor just hugged her tighter, knowing she wasn't really mad at him. "I was just waiting for you to tell me." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm still getting used to the idea of being a mom." She admitted nervously. "You're going to be great Kira." Her husband reassured her, softly rubbing her back soothingly surprising Kira at how gentle he could be.

"Little Chase is such a good baby." Carter declared non-chalantly to his wife as they sat down for the first time that night. "He's got a great mom." Dana replied slowly, trying not to engage in this conversation for the millionth time in their marriage. Carter wanted to have lots of kids, and have them right away but Dana wasn't ready yet. She loved her career as a pediatrician and loved kids, but right now both she and Carter were just too busy. She didn't want to have any regrets when it came down to having kids. Dana had been raised by her workaholic father and wanted her kids to have a parent to come home to everyday. Accepting the fact that she would have to give up her career was a hard decision that her husband unfortunately didn't understand.

"Ryan hasn't left Kelsey's side since she arrived." Dana observed, trying to change the subject. Carter sighed unhappily, as Dana changed the subject as she always did whenever he brought up them having kids. He knew Dana was great with kids and loved them; he didn't get her reluctance to start a family right away. Being a former power ranger, he knew how precious life was and that you weren't guaranteed tomorrow.

Though Ryan was giving most of his attention to his former female teammate, he couldn't help but keep an eye on his sister as well. His job kept him traveling and it had been months since he had seen Dana. He couldn't help but wonder if everything was as happy in her life as she told him it was. Watching her and Carter, he decided it was time to get the truth out of his sister. But first he would try to get some information out of her best friend.

"Dana say anything about her and Carter?" Ryan questioned cautiously as the two walked outside. "No which is weird, because Dana tells me everything, which makes me wonder if everything is okay." Kelsey declared slowly, a worried look crossing her face.


End file.
